Legends Of Awesome: The Warrior's Brink
by Roy J. Macintosh
Summary: A warrior's tale of a fight for peace.


This be one of the many legends of a young hero true to heart. The challenges, travels, and sandwiches this one has gone through are beyond ordinary. Now, let us start the first legend known as 'The Warrior's Brink.'

We begin our tale at the place of this hero's choice, within the post-apocalyptic city of Townsville, the Library of Legion. "Where our dashing and smart guy takes refuge," says the hero. A bit of an ego boost there, huh? The warrior shrugs, "nothing wrong with a little self-exploitation is I right?" Indeed.

Continuing, we find our warrior in a meditative state of peace and love. Suddenly, the door slams open and a young girl comes in with clothing of purple and the sweet scent of mixed berries. "Awesome, you're needed," claims the girl.

First, intros for the good miss. This is Lisa Berri, or you can call her either 'Li' (pronounced Lee) or 'Berri'. Lisa giggles, "I just now got that." She is, of course, a librarian at this library and the best friend of the warrior name Awesome. While being a friend and book-worker, she is also a level 7 wizard. Mastering fire and lightning attacks, she proves herself worthy of fighting with Awesome side by side. "You're too kind," Berri blushed with kindness. Let us get back.

"A mission, eh?" asks Awesome. Berri says with a smile, "Actually, an adventure."

"That's what I'm talking 'bout," he says with joy, "but first, I need a sword!" Berri notes with pride, "Yes, chief! Now, to the history section." Awesome gets out of his upside-down state and follows her to the historical hall.

You should know that books here have more power than its words alone. If you find a picture of something you want, with the power of the mind, you can pull a copy of the object and use it however it was used. With his mastery of swordplay, Awesome always go to the history books for weaponry. This is a secret in this sacred library. Shh!

"Take your pick," Berri says showing Awesome the many rows. Awesome picks a book on medieval craft. Hand on the page; he slowly pulls out the sword of titan sleek, one of the strongest swords alive. SHINK! The long, slim blade shines with strength. "So, what's the job?" asks the hero with an epic stone face. Berri says with a smirk, "You'll meet him in the Dew Mountains. He'll give you the rest."

"Thanks, Berri," Awesome states as he hands the book back. The two 'Friend Fist POUND!' and Awesome heads straight for the exit.

Skipping ahead to the Dew Mtns., Awesome finds a man at the peak of one. The man yells, "Are you who they call Awesome?" Awesome agrees, "Yes sir. You need help?"

"Indeed and it is truly urgent. I'll explain it all. In fact, can the narrator explain my people's situation?" asks the man. Why not? It's been fun being a part of the story.

The man and the civilization of the Dew Mountains are known as Mountians. Mountians are potion wizards the use the dew of the alps to make potions that aid to their needs. Whether it be for strength enhancing or just a nice drink, the Mountians use their home as a qualifying resource.

"Thank you," says the Mountian leader, "and continuing, we have a massive issue coming our way."

"Let me guess, chief. Warriors terrorizing?" asks the hero.

"How did you-

"Natural instinct," Awesome answers.

"Well, you're correct. You see, across the land, the Chronus Giants come our way and snatch our potion supply like nothing would happen. These titans just take what they want and give nothing in return. I fear that if this doesn't stop, we might as well go to war. I know we'll lose, but it's better than just taking the hits. So can you help us?" tells the chief. Awesome nods with euphoria, "Yeah man. Where are they?"

"One Ice Mountain. West from here," the chief informs. The two fist pound and Awesome begins to run down the plane. "Wait…" calls the leader, "Ice Mtn. is so far away if you're no Giant. How do you expect to get there so quick before the beasts might strike again?"

"Easy, because I'm AWESOME!" the warrior yells as he springs off the mountain side.

Skipping again to the Ice Mtns., Awesome flies down to the snowy valley. With a BOOM and a little whoosh, Awesome lands, feet first, into the cold, soft snow of the Peaks. "HEELLOO? Any warriors here?" Awesome loudly asks. Quickly, the ground starts to shake about. RUMBLE, RUMBLE comes from big footsteps heading Awesome's way. A Chronus Giant standing over 300 ft. tall stands over the warrior with a weapon half the size of him clinched in his fist. "WHO DARES DISTURBS MY SLEEP?!" the giant roars as he quakes the ground with one stomp. Awesome, not afraid, draws his steel and yells proudly, "It is I, Awesome! I challenge you to a duel for peace! Do you yield?" The Giant says with a sneer, "You? Me? A duel?" The Giant instantly belches a laugh so hard, the Mountains moved an inch. "I am Taurius. I lead my pavilion of troopers a million times bigger, taller, and stronger than the likes of you for over twenty years. I have proven to be the strongest out of the bunch, to conquer 70 villages of the north, and consume 400 people your size. And you have the gall to come to my land and stupidly challenge me to sword combat? If you're kidding me now, I'll escort you with your knees in your eyes and your feet in your mouth." Awesome, standing tall, disagrees with Taurius with a big head shake. "Well. You have guts, 'Awesome'. Too bad I'm slicing them IN HALF!" the giant roars as he swings his sword down pinpoint to Awesome's head. As it reaches touchdown, the hero closes his eyes. The blade's edge reaches his forehead and BOOM! Nearly making a crack in the Earth, Taurius finds himself shocked beyond awe. He looks over his sword to find Awesome dodging the strike by a single step. "Your turn has finished," Awesome states, "My Turn!"

Awesome leaps to the head of the Giant, sword in hand. "Not so fast!" says Taurius as he brings his sword back to swing again. Awesome ready's a swing and CLASH! The two blocks each other's move. Awesome staying afloat due to the thought of being light and graceful, and the two duelers power struggle with blades tightened in their fists. "A weak sword like that? Impossible!" strains Taurius. "I am Awesome, son the mighty Righteous. Anything's possible," Awesome boast with a grin.

CLASH! The swords swing left and right. Parrying and guarding with all their might, while not even breaking a sweat. I still find it impossible for Awesome to still stay up in the air after a fifteen minute battle, but this battle is about to be epic, so suspension of disbelief. SHINK! KLANK! "Enough of these games!" the beast yells and then POW, the beast sucker punches Awesome right in the skull and the hero lands straight into the snowy field. Then suddenly, Taurius takes his sword's edge along his left arm and slits it quickly. It was said in beast history, that with the blood of a Chronus Giant, a sword's strength can be so colossal, that it'll split a volcano in half without melting. As the blood from the arm emits onto the blade, the weapon grows bigger and thicker by the second. As for Awesome, he gains full conscience and doesn't notice what's above him yet. "Whew! I'll admit this is a good fight." He looks up, and his mouth is agape. Taurius, with a large sword in one hand and his other bleeding down to his fingers, stands before Awesome with an immense frown. "High time I end this crap RIGHT NOW!" the Giant roars as he swings his steel down to the earth. Awesome immediately gets back up and grabs his sword. With the blade coming down, he assumes a high guarding stance and waits for the touchdown. A loud SHINK claps through the air.

As Taurius pressures the blade going down, we find our hero struggling from a large rapier above him. He was at a lost, if he quits then it's over, but if he moves then there will be much more damage to the home of the Giants. He didn't want others to suffer for what he is doing, so he had to think quickly. His teeth gritting, he remember the words in his meditation that reflected true strength. He thought, "I remember it was *tightened muscles* 'Summon your strength, balance your chi, tie up your cool, and let yourself free.'" Saying this aloud, he began to rise up, with a big smile upon his face, and overcome Taurius' power. He finally stood tall and with a big 'FREE!' Awesome bounced right back and the Titan's blade shrank back to normal. "What is this?!" Taurius bellows with shock. "You know," boasts Awesome, "Just being cool…" Our hero leaps high and kicks the beast's sword right out of his hand. "And fancy free!" Awesome says in the air. Then, with a glorious swing, Awesome slices Taurius right in his eye. "AAAAARGH!" The battle ended with that tremendous, agonizing scream.

With a boom, Awesome lands safely with a sigh of relief. Then with another BOOM, Awesome lands on his face. "Well, warrior," Taurius says lying on a mountain side, "You've got me good. You win." Awesome gets on his knee and says seriously, "You're not fighting anymore?"

Taurius belches another laugh and says, "You fought well without much of a scratch and gave me this gigantic scar along my eye. You're certainly stronger than me, and you've shown me mercy. You have my blessing and freedom, glorious human."

Awesome shakes his head in disagreement. He says pointing at the beast, "I don't want your freedom, Taurius." The giant becomes puzzled. "Dew Mountain wants theirs! Agree?" Awesome claims with a fist ready.

Taurius, still puzzled at first, then understood everything and he laughed up a quake. "Oh, of course. This was your purpose for being here this whole time. Well then, for you and your standing, sure I'll agree." The two fist pound and they head over to the Dew Mountain for a pact.

Back at the Dew Mtn., Taurius and the Mountian leader settle it out. "I apologize for me and my assembly terrorizing your home. My place has nothing for nutrients besides snow and a couple goats. We only took because that's what we're good at, being our size and all." The Mountian leader and his cohort affirm in agreement. "Well then. We are happy to serve anyone in need and we have plenty for both of the populations. You and your Giants are welcome here to gather some nectar from our home. We can also give you a recipe for nectar at your own home since you place has it there, too. We promise." The two finally bow for a completed truce. "Graces, Mountian. I will also make sure we don't over indulge ourselves and take only a needed amount. I can promise that as long as I'm leader," Taurius claims with direct sincerity. The Mountian leader turns to our lead and says with pride, "Thank you, Awesome. It was your quick thinking and superior power that stopped a potential war. You helped honorably." Taurius adds, "And you fought honorably, too. Thanks to you, I'll work extra time to see if our strengths can match." Awesome says with love, "No problem! That job was thrilling in a grand way. Oh Yeah, Taurius! Can you throw me south to home?" Taurius chortles with a thumb up. The Mountian leader gives Awesome a beaker with green stuff, "Take some for later, I assume."

Afterward, Taurius grabs a hurdled Awesome and readys a stance. "Farewell, small warrior!" Taurius says with smirk. As Awesome is pitched into the wide open air, the Mountian leader gives a, "Come back soon." Awesome gives one final holler before flying towards home. YES!

END


End file.
